


And I With Mine

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [22]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: A couple of weeks later, some of the students find Dr Fell waiting by a vintage Bentley, and for a moment it seems unremarkable. Then somebody blinks in recognition and asks, "Isn't that Dr Crowley's car?"





	And I With Mine

A couple of weeks later, some of the students find Dr Fell waiting by a vintage Bentley, and for a moment it seems unremarkable. Then somebody blinks in recognition and asks, "Isn't that Dr Crowley's car?"

Dr Fell blinks back, looking a little flustered, as if he's been caught at something he shouldn't be doing. He hadn't expected confrontation right now, and it always takes a little preparation before he copes with that. He says, stalling for time to think, "I do believe it is."

Another student starts to ask why he would be waiting to go off together with Dr Crowley of all people, and more students look at each other with the recent rumours surging to the forefront of their minds.

Dr Crowley's voice interrupts them, all sarcastic edges, as he arrives at an easy saunter to rescue Dr Fell from the questioning. "Haven't you lot ever heard of carpooling?"

Dr Fell adds, rather too quickly, "Oh, yes, absolutely, we're going in the same direction. I will get out at my home, and he will get out at his. There really is nothing to worry about, dears."

They imagine Dr Fell's house to be a small, cosy, cottage stuffed full of books. (Dear Anthony, he'd told them once, got so tired of having book piles everywhere that he'd built extra bookcases for them). They know all too well from Dr Fell's stories that his husband is fond of gardens, so there is probably a pretty lawn and flowerbeds too, and that's as far as the stories and imagination take them.

They imagine Dr Crowley's house to be somewhere starkly empty, with no life or comforts in it. He's never said a word about his personal life. They almost doubt he has one - except some of them have seen him out in town with other people, and they heard someone say they think he has a wife.

Dr Crowley glares at them, tight-lipped, and they clear out of the way before they have a chance to stop and think. He says, the sharpness in his voice slicing one phrase from the next, "Dr Fell is going home to be with _his_ husband, and _I_ am going home to be with _mine_. And our private lives are none of your business." He slides into the car and slams the door behind him on an eruption of new rumours. (He has a _husband???_ I thought he had a _wife?? _So they're both cheating?)

Aziraphale manages to hold onto his giggles until they were out of sight. "Oh my dear wily old serpent. Not a single word there that was not true."

"I should hope _not_." Crowley looks over at Aziraphale, and his own grin pulls at his face until the students would hardly have recognised vicious Dr Crowley.

"Watch the road, Crowley," Aziraphale chides him, and Crowley obediently faces forward, all the way to their shared home, although the grin never budges.

***

Jo had been struggling to reconcile what they had seen of 'Crowley' with what they had heard of 'Dr Crowley' even before the new rumours poured in to drown out everything else. Evil, vicious people didn't stop to help random strangers. Kind, helpful, people who were good with kids didn't, as a rule, wind up with reputations for being nasty, horrible and vicious. Not without something happening to start it off.

Take Dr Fell, for instance. He was kind, and sweet, and soft, and his reputation mostly seemed to match up with the reality. True, there were rumours swirling around him, mostly from what Jo could tell, fueled by Dr Crowley giving him a fond look at some point, or the pair talking together. They just couldn't see what was wrong with liking someone as easily likeable as Dr Fell.

Their wife Mary, when they repeated this to her, just shrugged and said it would probably all work out in the end, and had they fed Jess yet? And with that, the discussion was over.


End file.
